There is a need for lighting apparatus which is low-cost and energy efficient. LEDs (light-emitting diodes) provide light sources which are energy efficient, and advances in LED technology are providing even greater such efficiencies over time. Some typical applications for lighting systems are roadway and parking lot lighting in which there are performance requirements such as the requirement that light be uniformly distributed over areas which are to be lighted while the neighboring regions are to be substantially free of light spillage. In applications such as the “front-line” illumination of automobile sales lots, there is a need to direct light in order to draw particular customer attention to featured vehicles displayed in the front line of a sales lot.